Pokemon: Indigo League, My Style!
by DragonkynNatKiasu
Summary: Revised version of my previous story under the same name. Summary inside


**Pokémon: Indigo League, My Style! **

**Chapter 1: Pokémon, I Choose You!**

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

_**What if Ash had been a girl? Follow the story of Rovina Ketchum, a girl haunted by nightmares of a past she doesn't quite want to let go of, and her ragtag group of misfits: Myst Waterflower, a 'reject' Gym Leader with a strange obsession; Brock Harrison, a perverted ex-Gym Leader with a dream he can't quite chase; Aya Drevis, a young, outcast orphan with a bloody past and possessiveness issues and, of course, Rai, our resident over-powered Pikachu. Just what has she gotten herself into?**_

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I'm watching TV. Some sort of Pokémon Match (between a Gengar and a Nidorino) is on the screen, but I'm just barely processing what's going on. _'Tired,'_ I think. _'Can't sleep, but so tired…'_ I shake my head, pulling myself out of my stupor. _'Think of the facts,'_ his voice resounds in my head. _'Start from the basics,'_ he'd say. I close my eyes.

And so I do. I start with myself. _'Just start with the hard, plain facts.'_

My name is Rovina Belladonna Ketchum. I am 15 years old. My birthday is May 22. I live in Pallet Town. Then…

_'Next step - what do you look like?' _His voice suggests.

I am rather tall. My skin is pale, as though the sun has never touched it. My hair is sleek and dark as a raven's wing, going down to the small of my back and usually kept in a neat plait. Right now, it's tied in a loose bun at the base of my neck, as I tie it that way before I sleep. I am lithe and strong; my body made mainly of muscle, but I'm not as stocky as a bodybuilder.

The strangest part of me is my eyes: they are purple, but the wierdest part is, instead of normal pupils, they have two deep magenta rings. **[A.N. Search for 'void key dragonfable'. Her eyes are the same as the eye on the key] **I have no idea how I have them. There are also deep magenta spots that line the outer part of my eyes. Mom says she quite likes the colour of my eyes.

Mom… His voice says, _'That's right. After yourself are your family.' _Right_._

My mother is Delia Raibaru-Ketchum. **[A.N. Raibaru is Delia's surname before she was married] **She has medium length auburn hair which she ties in a low ponytail and amber eyes. She runs the best (and only) restaurant in Pallet Town: Pallet Kitchen.

My father… I never knew his name. He disappeared when I was still young, when I still knew him as "Papa". From what I can remember of him, I take after him; I inherited my black hair and pale skin from him. That's all I can recall. **[A.N. This is silly but… OMG that rhymed! :D] **

I have an older brother, too. He was one of the best Pokémon Trainers out there. I aspire to be like him.

My eyes snapped wide open when I heard Mom's voice. "…tie? Sweetie? It's almost 11. Go to sleep or you'll never wake up tomorrow!" She finished with a giggle whilst switching off the TV. I nodded slightly, turning off the lamp on my bedside table then turning the key of my music box. As the haunting, beautiful music began to play, I closed my eyes and let the familiar notes lull me to sleep.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

Delia Ketchum was in the kitchen of the Ketchum residence cooking breakfast when she heard the loud and familiar ringing of an alarm clock. She paused, waiting. Soon enough, Rovina shouted a string of curses (which Delia would scold her for), following by the unmistakable sound of her alarm clock hitting the wall then landing on the ground with a 'thump'. She chucked under her breath. This happened so often that whenever she went grocery shopping, the cashier would ask her if she was getting a new alarm clock.

She had only just placed a plate of bacon and eggs on the table when her daughter stumbled down the steps in her pyjamas (pajamas for those in America) of a simple violet T-shirt and light red shorts. Rovina plopped her head on the table after sitting, and remained that way for several seconds before her head whipped up, after which she wolfed down her food then ran up the steps, taking two at a time. Delia chuckled yet again, knowing that her daughter only just remembered what day it was.

It was then that Delia herself truly processed the thought that her daughter would be leaving.

But she wasn't sad. In fact, she was proud, happy and confident. Happy that her daughter was one step closer to achieving her dream, proud that she was the only girl in Pallet who dared to become a Trainer, confident that she would succeed. She would cheer her daughter on from the sidelines, but she wouldn't hope for the best because she already knew Rovina would succeed.

So she wouldn't be sad; she would be glad. Like a good mother would.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I stumbled into my room, grabbing my trusty sling bag and throwing two sets of clothes into it, then a set of pyjamas. I thought for a moment before shoving a swimsuit (which consisted of a purple top piece with a deep magenta sakura pattern and a pair of deep magenta shorts) to the bottom of the bag. I gently grabbed my music box, taking time to admire it: it was black with intricate details done in silver on the sides, and on the top were amethysts and rubies inlaid in a circle. At the very tip was a small figure of a regal-looking Dragonair made of gold. I set it into the traveling container made for it then placed it at the top of everything else. **[A.N. Link in profile.****]**

I ran into the bathroom connected with my bedroom with a third set of clothes and a roll of bandages in my hands. I put the clothes aside then stepped into the shower, quickly shampooing my hair and washing myself before stepping out and drying myself. I bound my chest with the bandages, making sure they were not tight enough to hurt, before slipping into the rest of my clothes.

My outfit consisted of a plain, black short-sleeved T-shirt and dark red shorts that reached to halfway down my thighs. I wore purple lace-up combat boots that went up to my knees as shoes. I also had a special purple, long-sleeved zip-up hoodie with deep magenta patterns of dragons on the (removable) sleeves, which I tied firmly at my waist, acting as a skirt of sorts.

I then picked up the Void Sakuras; they were 'guns' my brother had made for me. They were black with purple sakura petals and deep magenta dots designed on it in a way that made it seem they were being blown in the winds. They weren't real guns, of course - Pokéballs would be in the guns' cylinders instead of bullets, so that when the trigger was pulled, the Pokémon would be sent out; if a button behind the cylinder was pushed, the Pokémon would return. One cylinder held 6 Pokéballs, so I could carry 12 Pokéballs at once, but only 6 Pokémon would actually be in my party. I put them in their holsters which were attached to my shorts. **[A.N. The Pokéballs themselves aren't shot out, just the red beam is shot out of the barrel.] **

To finish my outfit was a cap, a pair of gloves and a pair of headphones. I picked up the cap then fitted it onto my head; it was mainly red with a white front, then put my headphones around my neck; the headband and ear pads were black and the ear cups were purple with two deep magenta rings on them, **[A.N. Like her eyes.] **then pulled onleft glove (They were purple with deep magenta ring on them) and was about to pull on the right glove when I saw the reason why I wore them: my birthmark on my right hand. **[A.N. I have no idea how to describe it, so it's this picture except that Rovina's is purple, Link in profile] **I wondered how it could be so detailed, then shrugged and pulled my right glove on. I was ready.

I carried my sling bag as I ran down the steps and out the door, kissing Mom (who was gardening) on the cheek before jumping over the fence and running towards Gramps' house.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

The ring of the doorbell resounded through the Oak laboratory, followed by three knocks on the door. I grinned, my smile seemingly slipping my face in half, before running to the door and swinging it open. "'Sup, Rov?" I greeted my best friend who was more like a sister to me, Rovina Ketchum. "Hi, Gary," Rov said, flashing the smile that was just for me and the rest of our family; namely Grampa (who Rov called Gramps), Delia (who I called Mom), my elder brother Blue and a few other 'brothers' (who we weren't related to at all). Rov set her bag on the couch, then walked down the hallway. Just before turning the corner, she turned to me, asking, "Where's Nii-chan?"

'Speak of the Devil and the Devil will come,' I thought. Rov yelped when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hoisted her up into the air. "Right here!" A man who looked like me but a few years older shouted with a face-splitting grin on his face. He wore a black, short sleeved polo shirt, purple cargo pants and black sneakers; he was Blue, my aforementioned elder brother. "Ready to choose your starters?" he asked both of us. "Yeah," Rov and I replied simultaneously. "Then let's go see Grampa!" Blue cheered, now carrying Rov in a fireman's carry. I noticed that she'd gone limp - probably given up on escaping his vice-like grip. We walked to the Lab - it was a separate building from the house, connected by a covered walkway - where Blue slammed the door open while shouting, "The Champions-to-be are here!"

Not long after that, Grampa emerged from somewhere, fixing Blue with a stern look and saying, "How many times must I tell you not to shout? I may be old, but I'm not deaf…And what, pray tell, is Rovina doing on your shoulder?" Blue pouted childishly and set Rov down, and she smiled at Grampa, stating, "I was just… chilling on Nii-chan's shoulder." Grampa rolled his eyes good-naturedly then beckoned for us to follow him as he turned to move back into the Lab.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

We reached the (inner part of) the Lab. There, in the middle of the room, stood the machine that held Charmander, Squrtle and Bulbasaur's Pokéballs. Gramps went to the machine then released the Kanto starters.

The first was a bright orange lizard with a flame on its tail - Charmander. Next was a small turtle with blue skin/scales **[A.N. Which is it? :O] **- Squirtle. Lastly, was a green frog-like Pokémon with a closed flower bud on its back - Bulbasaur. They looked around, and when they spotted us they cried out happily. I walked to the machine on which they stood and they all looked up and Gary and I with eyes full of hope. I hesitated and so did Gary.

"What's wrong, Rovina? Aren't you going to choose your Pokémon, Gary?" Gramps asked.

I replied, "They just don't feel like the right starters for me. Do you…" I hesitated once more. "Have any other Pokémon? I was going to say that too." Gary said, finishing my sentence.

Gramps looked only slightly surprised, and I wondered if he had been expecting this to happen. He thought for a moment, before walking into the Pokéball storage. He walked out just seconds later, with to Pokéballs on hand. "I caught these recently, but they're feisty…" He released the Pokémon.

One of them was a puppy-like Pokémon with brownish-orange fur and black stripes on his back and legs. The fur on her tail, chest and muzzle was cream-coloured, as was a smaller tuft of fur on her head. She barked in happiness upon seeing Gary, then raced to him and nuzzled his legs. Gary grinned, picking up the Growlithe and she licked his nose. "_Now_ we're talking, Grampa! This girl's perfect!" She yipped cheerfully.

I, however, had eyes only for the other Pokémon - he had yellow fur with brown stripes on his back and brown fur at the base of a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Its ears were long and pointed with black tips. I kneeled down onto the ground and the Pokémon ran over to me, sniffing me then letting out a cry of 'Pika!' in delight. I brought him into my arms and stood back up, murmuring, "Aren't you a beautiful Pikachu…"

It was true. His fur was remarkably silky and seemed to shine, his eyes were bright and his red cheek pouches sparked just the slightest bit. He nuzzled my face affectionately while cooing 'Chuu…'.

"Are you going to name him?" I was brought out of my little world by Gary's voice. I nodded, then mumbled just loud enough for Gary and Pikachu to hear, "I'll name him Rai… What about you?" "I'm naming her Honoko," Gary replied. "All right," Blue drawled, "You guys should be going on your adventure right now! Now shoo!" He was pushing us out the door. I had just barely enough time to grab my bag and Gary's which had been on the coffee table.

"KYAA! IT'S GARY!" I was blinded and deafened in the same moment. Gary's cheerleading fangirls and a group of paparazzi had showed up. The fangirls shrieked upon seeing 'their' Gary (I snickered at Gary's grimace) and the paparazzi were taking pictures of 'The Moment Oak's Grandson Became A Trainer'. "Ready to run?" I asked Gary just loud enough for him to hear, hugging Rai even closer to my chest. He nodded minutely, carrying Honoko under his arm. "On three…" He mumbled. "Three!" I yelled, before sprinting like the Hounds of Hell were after me, Gary close behind.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

Rov and I cut across the Oak Pokémon Corral and ran to the beginning of Route 1, where I had gotten my chauffeur to park the car last night. "Damn, you sure your fangirls aren't banshees?" Rov panted. "I'm not even sure anymore," I mumbled back, trying (and failing) to catch my breath. My fast-beating heart nearly somersaulted out of my mouth when the smooth voice of my chauffeur, Licht, spoke, "Master Gary, are we ready to leave?"

"Just call me Gary," I muttered as I nodded, standing up and grabbing my bag from Rov. "You coming?" I asked, hopeful despite already knowing the answer. "Nah," she replied, getting up, "I'm not lazy like you… 'sides, the engines would keep any Pokémon within 30 miles far away." I mock-pouted, tossed my bag to Licht (who caught it effortlessly) then got into the car. "Well then, see ya, Rov."

Licht had just revved the engine when I remembered. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out a simple locket with a small bird charm on the chain and 'Rovina' engraved on the back. **[A.N. This is the locket, except the engravings are silver, link in profile****. ] **I was about to jump out of the car to give it to her when Rov herself held out a locket just like it, except that the colours were reversed and 'Gary' was engraved on the back. I smirked as I held out the locket, "Great minds think alike, eh?"

Rov gently took the locket while I took the one intended for me. I opened it and smiled slightly at the pictures within: the first was a recent picture of me, Rov and Blue. Rov and I were half squatting and side-hugging each other while Blue stood over us with his tongue stuck out and his hands making bunny ears on Rov and I. The second was older, having been taken when Rov and I were younger; Rov and I were sleeping next to each other on a sofa, each of us clutching one-half of a Pokéball.

"Thanks Rov!" I called back just as the car sped off. I stared at the locket Rov gave me for some time, before grinning madly and putting it on, tucking it under my bluish-purple shirt. Next to me, Honoko barked, in happiness. (and slight worry for her Trainer's sanity)

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

I strolled down Route 1, Pokédex in my pocket, bag slung across my chest and Rai playing in the trees above. All of a sudden, Rai dropped down from the tree and landed on my head, muttering 'Chu…' just as his stomach complained 'Oi! I'm hungry!' I chuckled as I set my bag down under the shade of a tree. I sat down next to it and pulled out some berries which I gave to Rai, who cried out 'Pika-pii!' in happiness and began to chow down.

I leaned back against the tree, eyeing a Spearow grooming itself in the field. "Rai," I murmured, then continued, "You see that Spearow there? Thundershock it." His eyes sparkled with mischief, and he got into a pouncing position, wiggling his butt much like how a cat would as his cheeks sparked, and he shot a bolt of electricity at the unsuspecting Tiny Bird Pokémon, who squawked.

Before the Spearow could turn to Rai and I, I whipped out a Void Sakura and shot the red beam at it. The Pokéball shook once, twice in the cylinder before clicking shut. I promptly released the Spearow, who perched on my shoulder, then whipped out my Pokédex and scanned it.

Pokédex entry: Inept at flying at high altitudes and long distances, Spearow can fly extremely fast to make up for it. It lives in grassy areas and preys on bugs.

This Spearow is female. It is at Level 4. It has an Adamant nature and its ability is Keen Eye. Its current moves are: Peck, Growl. Its Egg Move is Feint Attack.

I clicked my tongue in contemplation, then said, "…Reinavi. Do you like it?" She trilled happily in response. "Reinavi it is." **[A.N. Slight plot spoiler. In Spanish, 'Reina' means 'Queen' and 'Vi' is short for 'Viento', which means 'wind'] **A chill went up my spine as I heard _a lot_ of Spearow cries coming in our direction. "Bloody hell!" I swore, grabbing Rai and my bag and running, Reinavi flying ahead to search for escape routes.

_There was no escape route. _Going back to Pallet would endanger the people, so the only other way was off a waterfall. As I ran, I shoved my hat and the Void Sakuras in my bag, tightened my hold on Rai, and took a Leap of Faith (possibly Death, too). The cold water refreshed me, but my clothes, bag and Rai were weighing me down. I heard a muffled 'Karp!' and looked up to see a Magikarp swimming towards me. It signaled for me to wrap my arms around it and I did. It swam downstream while I helped by kicking. Soon enough, we reached a lull in the water and I pulled myself onto shore, gasping for breath.

An orange-haired boy ran up to me and asked questions at machine-gun speed, but they were all slurred together. My eyes slid to the side and widened when I saw the Spearow flock still in hot pursuit. I drew a shuddering breath before forcing myself to my feet and staggered away, pausing only to catch the Magikarp from earlier.

I collapsed halfway to Viridian City. Lack of oxygen dulled my senses. Reinavi was tittering worriedly beside my head. I grabbed her and Rai and formed a protective shell around them just as the flock reached us. They pecked, scratched and tore at me with their beaks and talons. The onslaught went on until storm clouds suddenly gathered above us and let rip. Rai bravely jumped up, getting struck by lightning before letting loose a powered-up Thundershock, scaring the flock away.

The rain let up as suddenly as it arrived, and as my vision cleared, I caught a glimpse of a rainbow painting the sky, but what made me gasp was the large, bird-like Pokémon with feathers in every shade of colour. 'Ho-oh,' my mind supplied, even though I was sure that Pokémon wasn't in the Pokédex. It shimmered and then vanished, like a mirage, then I heard a young boy's and girl's voice shout, "No! Mistress!" Then Pain's shadowy fingers forcefully hauled me down into the dark stomach of Sleep.

** *This is the almighty linebreak.***

**Aaaaaaaaaaand we're done! How was it? Good/bad/horrible? Please review, they make great treats for Rai and Reinavi! Flames will be tossed back and cause burn status on flamers. You may flame, but you ain't fire-type so you can still be burnt! XD**

**-Nat**


End file.
